


The color of the dress

by reisana_devlin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisana_devlin/pseuds/reisana_devlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is getting fitted for a dress and worries she won't look good in it, but the peanut gallery has interesting insight to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The color of the dress

Reisana shifted uncomfortably as Sera bounced around her. The blonde elf had pins tucked into her lips and a measuring tape draped across her shoulders as she bobbed, hemmed, prodded, and pinned the flowing gossamer fabric in place. Reisana shifted again, moving her tiny feet and earning muffled admonishment from Sera.

"Hold still," she yelled, waving her arms. "I'm likely to gut you like that roast The Iron Bull got for his boys when you brought them into the fold. Can't have you looking like a pincushion for your Cully-Wully now."

Tucking a stray strand of blackest blue hair behind her ears, Reisana sighed and stilled, letting her blonde friend resume her tailoring. She looked down at the bands of alternating ivory and copper fabric, marveling at how they shone softly in the afternoon sun. She also noted the pins Sera had dropped, but said nothing, resigning herself to standing still.

"Do you think he'll like the dress?" Reisana asked after a pregnant pause as she flexed her knees, trying to rid herself of the uncomfortable pressure building up from standing still.

"Oh, darling," drawled a cold voice from the door, followed by the soft swish of robes. "He won't notice it."

Sera stopped and whirled on Vivienne, the measuring tape flopping to the ground. Reisana seized upon the moment by stepping off the wooden block and settling gently onto the edge of her messy bed, the haphazard lump of crimson and gold blankets threatening to swallow her.

"What say you?" Sera demanded, "she'll be wrapped up like a Name Day gift at the Orlesian ball! Can't have her wearing her potato sack armor and call it fancy schmancy like, copper fringes be damned."

Vivienne chuckled and leaned against the doorway, a pillar of ebony swathed in elegance. She gestured calmly at the Inquisitor, perched on the edge of her bed, scrawny legs poking out from the bunches of ivory and copper.

"My dears, the Commander won't know the color of the dress because he'll be too busy stammering himself into a plot to rid her of it," came the cool and even drawl of the First Enchanter.

Sera gaped, then burst into peels of raucous laughter. Reisana blushed furiously as she fell back into the bunched coverlets, hoping she could blend in and disappear. Vivienne chuckled before disappearing, her robes swishing softly in the aftermath of Sera's hysterical fit.

"You could be his Name Day gift, all wrapped in gauze," Sera cackled, collecting the pins that littered the ground around the box Reisana had previously occupied. "I wonder if Varric could use this as inspiration for the next chapter of his romance story."

"Sera!" Reisana howled, burrowing into the covers, "no! Say nothing! NOTHING!"

The blonde rogue threw her head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I wrote this as a response to the color of the dress meme with a Cullen twist. Sera might be OOC.


End file.
